A deck is a structure typically built outdoors. A deck may be connected to a building. A deck usually has a flat surface similar to a floor and can be built at a given elevation above the ground. A deck can support a load consisting of people, deck furniture, or other items. The supportable load can vary from deck to deck based on such items as the size and type of material used to build the deck.
Some decks, such as decks described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,057,190, are built using box-frame-segments and angle clips. The ends of the box-frame-segments are cut with a bevel so that two of the ends can abut one another to form a bevel or miter joint. Each angle clip can be arranged as an L-shaped clip having angle clip segments that extend from a joint or bend. Each angle clip segment can comprise at least one attachment hole, which can be a through-hole. Each attachment hole within an angle clip segment can correspond to a respective attachment hole within a box-frame-segment. Each angle clip segment can slide or otherwise be inserted into a respective box-frame-segment.
Cutting box-frame-segments with a bevel cut may be tedious and may result in wasting time and material if the bevel cut of the box-frame-segments to be joined together are not performed properly. It would be desirable to be able to join box-frame-segments together without having to join box-frame-segments with bevel cuts.